


Furry Fancy

by Anaplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 粘人的小猫，又有谁不喜欢呢……
Relationships: Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Kudos: 2





	Furry Fancy

透明的雨珠打在窗户上，发出的声响让由美子有些困倦，她双手捧着一杯热茶，看着窗外被雨洗涤的世界，泛着迷蒙的雾气，一切真实的事物似乎都被拉远了。由美子趴在桌上，眼神有些放空，“雨的声音总是那么催眠”，怀抱着这个想法，她渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
“咚咚”，房门被扣响，由美子眯着双眼看向门口，踏门而入的，是未着鞋履的Grace。脸颊半埋在双手圈起的窝内，却仍能见眉眼弯如弦月，由美子掩饰不住的羞涩和喜悦尽收人眼底。  
“小绵羊，你来干嘛呀？”  
踱着步子走向由美子的Grace双手背在身后，调皮如同一个十五六岁的少女：“没事就不能来找你了吗？我们由美子可真是大人物啊。”  
“总是这样，说话和带着刀子一样。”  
“再狠你也喜欢不是吗？”  
由美子想要反驳些什么，然而自己的嘴早已被对方用绵软的吻封住，这样“打一巴掌，又给一颗枣”的行为，由美子无奈至极却又十分享受。隐隐可闻见的香气越发勾动情欲，由美子起身便揽住了Grace的腰，撩起耳边披着的秀发，缓慢贴了上去。  
“特地用这么魅惑的香水……你是想勾引谁？”  
“勾引今川由美子这个妖精……”  
耳边甜腻慵懒的呓语让由美子感到十分满意，她一手抱着Grace，一手抬起对方白皙的小腿，轻抚着移动到大腿，她才发现，Grace并没有穿裤子，只不过穿着白色蕾丝吊带睡裙和蕾丝内裤。  
“妖精说别人妖精，啧啧啧……”她将Grace拦腰抱起，轻轻放在铺着羽毛绒被的床铺上，“冬天…不冷吗？绵羊？”  
脖子被Grace紧紧勾着，当她灵巧的舌头舔上自己的耳朵的时候，由美子只感觉自己的某些部位开始变得湿润起来。“由美子来给我取暖…好不好啊？还有…人家今天…是猫咪哦~”说话间，由美子突然发现某个毛茸茸的东西缠上了自己的手臂，她低头才发现是一根类似猫尾的东西，却比猫尾跟粗长和灵活。她心里有些惊讶，更多的却是一种欣喜和兴奋，甚至连她自己都有些疑惑自己现在的感情和想法。  
“呐…由美子…人家穿的这么少来找你，手脚都冻死了，你是不是该做些什么啊？”冰凉的手指抵着自己的唇瓣，由美子看着眼前这个媚眼如丝，眼里却尽是委屈的Grace，抽出了被猫尾缠住的手臂，双手和对方十指紧扣，双腿垫起对方的大腿，腰腹贴着她的下体，以这样的姿势将对方的双手固定在了床上。那根猫尾轻轻骚弄着自己的大腿内侧，头上和猫尾一同出现的猫耳兴奋地高高竖着，而Grace脸上却是一脸无辜，仍旧像受了委屈的孩子一样看着自己。由美子俯下腰身，蹭了蹭对方的鼻子：“是啊……委屈了我可怜的小猫儿呢，小猫儿希望主人做些什么呢？”  
“猫儿希望主人好好爱抚猫儿…想要主人的吻…主人的爱…猫儿等好久了呢……”  
不等对方说完，由美子就吻住了她的唇瓣，撩动的猫尾早早勾起了自己内心的欲望，犹如疯狂生长的藤蔓一样，由美子希望将这盛开着情欲玫瑰的藤蔓包裹Grace的全身，永远不放开。温热的唇舌充分配合着自己的索取，由美子甚至忍不住轻咬了一下对方的嘴唇。许是高涨的情欲加速了唾液的分泌，由美子离开的那一刻，甚至在二人之间拉出了一道银线。  
由美子由唇开始一寸寸向下轻吻Grace的肌肤，时而舌尖轻挑，引得Grace娇吟出声。睡裙上缀边的蕾丝轻轻拂过面颊，上面携带着的Grace的气息让由美子犹如置身花园，心中的情欲之花愈发开得旺盛。迷人的气息甚至让由美子停住了动作，她的面颊恰好移到Grace双乳之间，于是她深深埋了进去，贪恋着爱人的气息。  
“……呵…主人弄得猫儿好痒啊~”  
由美子置若罔闻，只是松开了紧扣的双手，沿着双臂向下直到腰腹、大腿，她恶作剧般地捏了捏Grace腿根的软肉，然后撩起了裙摆，双手又顺着腰腹曲线向上，描绘着眼前可人的肉体。由美子温柔地帮Grace褪下了睡裙，如同鉴赏艺术作品一般看着躺在自己身前赤身的Grace——时不时抖动的猫耳，散落的长发，倒映着自己身影的美丽眼眸，粉嫩的脸颊和略显鲜红的唇瓣，因为Grace有意无意的伸舌舔唇更显性感；分明的锁骨，因为躺着而均匀匀开的洁白胸脯，隐约的腹肌，清晰可见的马甲线，随着呼吸起起伏伏；双腿完全放松地夹在自己腿上，紧贴着自己小腹的下体由美子甚至能感觉到一丝灼热和湿润，那调皮的猫尾尖依然不停骚弄着由美子大腿内侧，时不时还会撩弄由美子的下身，前后轻挠。  
由美子褪去自己的上衣，拉起了Grace，两人紧紧贴着对方，在肾上腺素和荷尔蒙的驱使下，由美子忘情地吻着Grace。  
爱欲，占有，由美子无法抵抗内心强大的欲望，那是最原始的欲望，是千百年来所有人对自己爱人诉说自己情感的最好的、最真切的方式。然而当离开那个让自己贪恋的唇瓣，由美子突然有了别的想法。她躺了下来，枕着牙黄色的枕头，一只手从Grace身后撩来猫尾交缠互动着，一手食指轻轻在Grace腰腹打着圈圈，邪笑：“小猫儿，身子暖得差不多了吧？是不是该伺候一下你的主人了？”  
由美子任由Grace跪坐在自己的腰腹之上，双手揉捏着她的胸，狡黠地看着她。  
“那么，遵命。我的主人。”  
双手的动作并没有因为交谈而停下，由美子享受着Grace体贴的“按摩”服务，敏感的乳尖早已开始挺立。她覆上了那双在自己胸脯肆虐的手，加大了“按摩”的力度和范围。  
“小猫，不够卖力啊…难道要主人说一样你才做一样吗？”由美子坏笑。坐在身上的Grace似乎心领神会，她舔了舔唇，俯下身轻啄由美子的额头、双眼、面颊，然后像猫咪舔舐主人那样舔着由美子的侧脸，双手的食指更是不停玩弄着由美子的乳尖，猫尾兴奋地甩来甩去，完完全全暴露着此刻的心情。  
“小猫最喜欢主人了…如果不能让主人满意的话，小猫可是会很伤心的……”耳边又传来Grace甜甜的呓语，由美子能感觉到她的呼吸，她鼻尖在轻蹭自己的面颊，唇舌有意无意的触碰。言语、听觉、触感的刺激让由美子感到惬意却又在急躁等待着些什么，她闭上了眼睛，呼吸乱了节奏。她感觉到Grace一寸寸向下，猫耳甚至轻抚过面颊让她感到有些瘙痒。湿软的唇舌停在了乳尖，就好像某个量身设计的轻巧吸盘，然而极尽柔软的口腔内壁和灵巧的舌头远比单调的吸盘让人惊叹和满意。由美子全身的神经似乎都集中在了乳尖，Grace高超的技巧让她呻吟不止，她下意识便扣住了Grace的脑袋，那是希望对方更进一步的暗示。猫耳上的毛发轻骚着由美子的手指，平日里几不可觉的触感在此刻被尽数放大，所有的一切都在扰动由美子的内心。她收起了腿，右边大腿恰好触碰到了Grace的下体，沾湿了腿部的那一片皮肤，这让她不禁勾起了嘴角，躁动不堪的心有了些许的平静。  
Grace突然的离开让由美子睁开了迷离的双眼，她低下了头，只见Grace又是一路轻吻着向下，然后停在自己的裤腰边。顺从地配合Grace将自己的裤子褪去，由美子只呆呆看着Grace，等待着她下一步的动作。只见Grace双手扒着内裤的两侧，下巴搁在内裤上那个装饰用的小蝴蝶结上，抬头眼巴巴地看着自己，问：“主人…小猫可以这么做吗？”  
微微耸动的猫耳和那一脸的真诚让由美子爱怜地抚摸着Grace的脸颊：“我的小猫的要求，怎么可以不答应呢？”语罢，还捏了捏她的脸颊。于是，她就看着Grace双眼直直盯着自己，嘴角带着媚笑，一点点拉下了自己的亵裤。室内的温度并不能让人感到寒冷，相反，因为高涨的情欲，由美子甚至觉得热，即便如此，她依然能感觉到自己两腿之间，Grace温热的鼻息。  
“啊…主人这里都弄湿了…小猫帮你舔干净吧…小猫喜欢，主人的…蜜液呢。”  
语罢，由美子便感觉到私处一阵舒适，被人爱抚的感觉让神经都感到惬意。那犹如触手般灵巧的舌头直直探入深处，舔舐着每一处，神经末梢传来的快感和私处微微被吸吮的感觉让由美子怎么也停不下呻吟，背部都有些弓起，双腿也因此夹了起来。虽然闭着眼睛，由美子仍能感觉到Grace的猫尾缠着自己的小腿以示欢喜，双手把着自己的腿以避免自己夹得太紧。  
随着Grace唇舌不停地抽动玩弄，快感不断袭来，由美子配合着律动着腰腹获取更大的刺激，“啊…小猫…小猫……再…深一点！”双手不由得抓紧了床单，当Grace的舌头最后一下刺激到了核心，快感犹如被充气涨破的气球一样一下爆炸开来，由美子甚至觉得全身的每一个毛孔都被打开，轻飘飘犹如置身天堂。  
“由美子……由美子……”  
耳边传来呼喊，由美子张开了眼，迷糊中发现自己衣着完好趴在桌边，手捧的热茶也已没了热气。她抬头，发现喊自己的正是Grace，披着头发，带着猫耳饰，穿着白色蕾丝吊带睡裙。她若有所思地笑笑，站起身不由分说便抱起了Grace，轻吻面颊：“小猫……我会好好爱你的……”


End file.
